Life goes on
by LizSOul25
Summary: After the defeat of Berg Katze, the G squad continue their lives in a different type of adventure, especially 2 members of the G squad. Hajime/Sugane fic.


" I would like to have a word with you" my professor said to me as I was just about to leave the classroom. I sighed and walked down the steps to his podium.

" , you have been late to my class for the past 2 weeks, is there something going on I should know about?".

"No sir, its just been a very busy time for me, I promise this wont happen again" I bowed hoping he would forgive me.

" you are one of my best students so I only want to see the best from you, get yourself together and make sure your not late next week, ok." I nodded my head reassuring him.

"Good you may go, and keep up the good work Gatchaman". I smiled at that comment and left the room into the hallway of the huge university. Its been a year since the whole Berg Katze event and everybody has been able to get back to their lives again, the people of the city had been very grateful to the Gatchaman for saving the city, but I and the rest of the guys know the people played a big part in our victory. I go to Tokyo University studying to be a Eletrical engineer, Paiman is a spokesman for us, Joe is still a civil servant, Utsutsu still goes to school just like Hajime, and OD, well It wasn't easy when we found out that he died trying to stop Berg Katze, everybody was deeply saddened, especially Utsutstu, he was like a father to her. I was especially surprised by Hajime's reaction to it, usually she was like a ray of sunshine, so to see her crying was something I don't ever want to see again, she looks better when she is happy and cheery. Even if OD was a bit eccentric, I always looked up to him and looked to him for guidance, OD was a great man and will always be remembered as a hero.

"Gatchaman!" somebody called, it was the voice of a women and I'm pretty sure there calling for me. I turned to find the voice and I saw a girl waving at me with two other girls with her. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Yes" I said wondering what they wanted.

"Wow, he's tall" one of them said looking up at me. I actually have grown to be 6ft in the year, almost as tall as Joe san.

"Um we wanted to know if you could transform for us, my friends don't believe that you are a Gatchaman". You got to be kidding me, don't these people understand I don't have time for these trivial things, at least its not as bad as when people found out. We would be mobbed every where we went but now its calmed down to stuff like this.

"Sorry I don't misuse my powers for things like this" I explained, the girl look disappointed, her eyes were pleading no begging me to do this. I hate myself for being so soft.

"Fine, Bird go!". I turned into my G-suit and the girl looked amazed and the other girls had a look of disbelief.

"See I told you! Thank you" she said while bowing. I de morphed going back to my regular state.

"No problem" I said bowing back and leaving. I walked to the train station getting through the busy rush hour to get to one of the cars, as I sat down I noticed that there was a pregnant women standing on the train and a young man was right in front of her paying attention to his phone. What's wrong with these people, you think after that whole experience they would learn to be more helpful. I was about to get up to tell him to do that until another person a bit older stood up and offered his seat to the woman. She thanked him for his seat. Well it looks like I'm not the only one with good morals. After about 30 min on the train I switched to a different one to take me home. I don't live near the university so the ride by train is about 40 min. I then walked home back to my apartment complex, I looked at the time and saw it was 7:00, whenever I got home I would eat, study and hope to god that an alien didnt decide to come. College and Gatchaman took up most of my life, but i wouldn't mind if a alien came today since it was Friday. I opened the door and was greeted by the smell of Hajime's weird but delicious cooking.

"I'm back" I said to anyone in the house.

"Sugane, welcome back" Hajime cheered while holding a pot. Yea me and Hajime moved up from newbie and senpai to Hajime and Sugane courtesy of Hajime, she didn't even use honorifics. She thought that we were that close, not even some couples jump straight to that. I took off my boots and immediately flopped myself onto the couch, I looked at my side and saw Utsutsu, I didn't even know she was here.

"Welcome back Sugane senpai" Utsutsu greeted with a smile.

"Hey Utsutsu" he greeted back. Ever since OD being gone Utsutsu has been visiting alot more often, I guess she's lonely living there by herself, but Joe moved in there to help fill the void . I reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. to watch the news.

"Hajime where is leader?" I asked.

"Oh he said he had a meeting with some intergalactic counsel, and here's the food". She placed down a small pot with all sorts of vegetables and meat in it, it certainly looked mouth watering, I got off the couch and sat at the table, Utsutsu did too. Hajime set bowls and chopsticks for us and herself, and then sat down on the side of the table next me.

"Alright, foods ready, now lets say thanks" she said. We all said itadakimasu and digged in to our food.

"This is really good Hajime" Utsutsu commented.

"Thanks Utsutsu, so Sugane how was school?" Hajime asked.

"Well other than being late, it was fine" I put it bluntly.

"Late again, you were always late during high school" she giggled.

"Yea well being a Gatchaman is for the greater good".

"Well you don't have to come with me and Utsutsu all the time, we can handle it fine" she said making a peace sign. Utsutsu nodded agreeing with her.

"No its fine, I'd rather come and help". No way I can leave these 2 by themselves. I know that Utsutsu and Hajime can handle themselves fine, but I can't help but worry, Utsutsu is like the little sister I never had and Hajime...well I just can't help but feel I should be by her side.

"Sugane c'mon were fine by our selves" Hajime retorted.

"Trust me I want this, even if I am late to my lectures".

"Aww that's sweet, you don't want to leave us alone" Hajime cooed.

"Its not like that" I said blushing.

"I just feel that we should be together as a team".

"Whatever you say Sugane".

"I think its nice Sugane senpai wants all of us to fight together" Utsutsu said smiling. Utsutsu has been talking alot more ever since Hajime came, in fact ever since Hajime came everybody has seemed to change because of her, she really livened the place up. We all went back to eating and i listened to Hajime and Utsutsu talk about their day, im glad that Utsutsu is talking more but man do Women talk alot.

"Sugane are you listening?" Hajime asked.

"Oh yea of course" I replied hastily. She gave me a incredulous look but then went back to talking. Suddenly the doorbell rang stopping Hajime's constant talking. I got up and went to see who was at the door, and I was surprised to see Jou san there.

"Jou san your back early" I said to him.

"Yea luckily I got let off early, so I decided to drop by" he said while ruffling my hair.

"You've grown Sugane" he said.

"Oh Jou san welcome back!" Hajime exclaimed in her usual peppy attitude.

"Hey there little lady" Jou said ruffling her hair too.

"Jou san welcome back"Utsutsu greeted in her small voice. Jou ruffled he hair too getting a giggle out of her, he sat down near Utsutsu and smelled the pot.

"May I?" he asked Hajime.

"Of course Jou san". Joe went and took some of the food out the pot, Hajime was eagerly waiting on him to taste it. Jou took a bite and his eyes widened when he tasted it, same reaction I had.

"Little lady this really good, you sure know your way around the kitchen" Jou praised her. Hajime looked happy that Jou liked her cooking.

"Sugane don't let her get away, she will be snatched up by someone else if your not watching".

"Jou san it's not like that!" I exclaimed blushing. Jou san jokes around too much, me and Hajime aren't like that, she just makes it look like that.

"But you two live together, who knows what you do when your alone".

"Nothing absolutely nothing!" I retorted back.

"Hmm, ok then" Jou said chuckling.

"You and Jou san are funny" Hajime said giggling.

"I agree" Utsutsu chimed in. While we continued eating I glanced at Utsutsu and Joe talking, those two could pass for a actual brother and sister with their green hair.

"Thanks for the food c'mon Utsutsu" Jou said getting up.

"Thanks for the food Hajime, I'll learn the recipe by next week " Utsutsu said with determination.

"Oh great, you can cook it for me some time around" Jou said patting her head.

"Good night sugane san, Hajime san" She bowed.

"Goodnight Utsutsu" Hajime said waving.

"Goodnight to you too Utsutsu" I said. She bowed one more time and left to her complex next door.

"Sugane help me clean up" Hajime said. I nodded and helped her take the plates into the sink and wash the dishes, after that was done i slumped on to the couch and turned on the T.V. There was some drama on about a mother leaving her child for dead and blah blah blah it did not interest me.

"Oh my gosh I forgot about the episode today, Sugane please let me watch it" she begged me.

"Sure I don't think I got anything else to watch, I guess I'll just go to bed" I told her. I was about to get up until Hajime pushed me back on the seat. I was surprised she did that, what did she want?.

"Watch it with me" she insisted

"Why?" I asked.

"I want company" she said with pleading eyes.

"Fine" I sighed. She sat next to and pulled some covers over her and myself, it was some what chilly in here so I pulled it over me too. We were watching some movie about a girl and her love troubles, I'm guessing this is the typical female movie. Damn this movie was long, I was starting to dose off, I tried to stay up but sleep overtook and then I was asleep for probably the rest of the movie.

I later woke up and saw the T.V was on, so I assumed that I missed the rest of that boring movie. I wanted to stretch but I felt something against by body. I looked down and saw Hajime snuggled up against me with her arm across my chest and her head resting in the crook of my neck. I blushed at our intimacy, she did this one time on the train after a long day of fighting MESS. People thought we were the cutest couple they have ever seen even though were not dating! As i looked at Hajime the thing Jou san said was starting to get to me. I mean even though I wouldn't say it out loud Hajime is a very beautiful girl, probably one of the prettiest women I have seen in my life but I never really thought about her like that. I remember when everyone found out she was a Gatchaman, she had hordes of guys send her love letters in her locker, not sure why but that really pissed me off. And then there was another time on the train where I guy was trying to feel her up he didnt even get the chance to even touch a molecule of her, I ended up breaking his wrist. I was surprised at that since I usually am controlled but I was just so angry, Hajime had to pull me away before I did worse. I reached for a strand of her hair and moved it away from her eyes. Am I really falling for this girl, she has changed my life dramatically and she is part of my life every day, and I'm not sure if I can see myself with anyone else. Do I really love Hajime. I shaked my head breaking my thought.

"I'll leave that answer for another day" I said to no one. I carefully lifted Hajime's arm off me to not wake her up, same with her head I then scooped her up in my arms and took her to her room. I set her in her bed and pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.

"Night Hajime" I said to her.

"Night to you too Sugane" I heard her say. I turned around and saw she was still fast asleep. Maybe it was my imagination. I left for my room and plopped myself on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Life must go on" I said to myself before falling asleep.


End file.
